


You Cheddar Believe It

by SirLadySketch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Trio, Gen, Kid Fic, and Tidus is a moron, cheese puns, gullible Sora, planning for their big trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: As the young Destiny Trio plans for their future sailing adventure, the topic of provisioning comes up. Fortunately, Sora has an air-tight plan.Just a silly bit of fluff, written as a back-up fic for an upcoming zine. The other fic I wrote was chosen, which means I can go ahead and post this one. :)
Relationships: Destiny Trio Friendship, Frienship - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	You Cheddar Believe It

“Aww man, I’m _hungry_. Why didn’t we think to pack more snacks?” Sora flopped back onto the blanket and let out a long-suffering sigh as he stared up at the sky that peeked through the palm trees above them. 

“We _did_ pack more snacks,” Riku replied, not for the first time. He gave the tree in front of him another solid whack with his wooden sword, then gave Sora a pointed look. “You just ate them all.”

“I can’t help it,” Sora whined. He sat up and stuck his tongue out at Riku, then threw a stick, which Riku easily batted away. Sighing again, he picked up another stick and started rooting through the sand. “Lunch was forever ago and exploring is hard work!”

“Do you wanna go look for some fruit?” Kairi interrupted before they could get into a fight. She smiled and sat in the sand beside Sora, watching Riku’s ferocious sparring match with one of the palm trees. “We’ve still got the basket if you wanna collect stuff.”

Sora shook his head and continued to dig, piling the sand up into a makeshift sandcastle. “No, it’s probably better anyway. Mom complains if I eat too much before dinner. I’ll just sit here and starve...”

Kairi hid her laugh behind her hand, and Riku went back to sparring with the palm tree. In Sora’s defense, it _had_ been a while since they’d eaten their picnic lunch-- they’d played tag on the beach with the gang, went exploring in the woods to look for pieces of a fallen star, and finished it all with a nice long swim. Just _thinking_ about all they’d managed to fit into their day was enough to make anyone hungry.

As Sora and Riku continued their good-natured bickering, Kairi looked through the picnic basket again, just to double-check that they hadn’t missed anything when they’d eaten. There, at the bottom of the basket and nestled into the woven reeds, she found a solitary grape. She pulled out the errant fruit and sat there, staring at it for a long time.

“What if our journey takes too long?” she asked. Sora and Riku quieted immediately, and turned to look at her with matching expressions of concern. “What if we run out of food before we get to the next world?”

“Well, we can just pick stuff up along the way, right?” Sora replied immediately. He grinned, confident, and gestured out towards the ocean. “We can take string to fish, we can stop at islands along the way to get water and fruit and stuff, and at night, we can get cheese.” 

Riku had been nodding along as Sora spoke, but his expression faltered at the end. He lowered his sword and frown, tilting his head to the side as he tried to read Sora’s face.

“What do you mean, we’ll get cheese?” he asked. Sora laughed and pointed to the sky.

“Well, if we go to other worlds, they’ve gotta have moons, right?”

“Yeah….” Riku agreed, but he was clearly still lost.

“So we just swing by one of those and pick some up. Easy!” Sora stuck the final reed into his sand castle, then sat back to admire his work. Riku and Kairi exchanged looks, then she turned back to Sora.

“I don’t get it,” she admitted. Sora stood up and dusted off his shorts, then pointed up at the sky again.

“Well, the moon is made of cheese, right? So we wait until the sun goes down and the moon goes up. Then we throw a bucket up at it and scoop out what we need.” He demonstrated the action by picking up the picnic basket and throwing it into the air. It crashed with a crunchy thud a few feet away, making all three wince. “Of course, it’ll have to have a rope tied to it so it doesn’t float away.”

For a moment, neither Riku or Kairi responded, no doubt blown away by the absolute brilliance of this plan. While they were considering his genius solution, Sora retrieved the picnic basket and placed it back on the blanket. Then he settled back in the sand to continue his impromptu castle construction.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Sora,” Kairi said after a long minute had passed.

“The moon isn’t made of cheese,” Riku said with far less tact. “Don’t be stupid.”

“But, it makes sense, doesn’t it?” Sora said, looking between them. “The moon has circles and stuff on it, just like cheese! And it’s yellowy white!”

“Why is it glowing, then?” Riku asked, but Sora only rolled his eyes.

“It’s _magic_ cheese, duh.”

“Uh, who told you that cheese came from the moon?” Kairi asked before Riku managed to say something he might regret. Sora didn’t seem to care, though. He beamed at Kairi, and stuck another reed into his castle turrets.

“Tidus said!” Sora said this with such confidence that for a moment the other two considered that maybe they were in the wrong and that the moon was, in fact, dairy-related in origin. It only lasted for the moment between breaths, however, before common sense quickly kicked in.

Riku scoffed and gave the tree another solid whack. “Sora, Tidus thinks his dad turned into a whale when he left the island and that’s why he never came home. He says weird stuff all the time.”

“But-- but!” Sora gestured towards Kairi. “If there are other worlds, things might be different in other places, right?”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t have cheese from the moon where I came from,” Kairi said, shaking her head. “At least, not that I can remember.”

Sora’s lip wobbled, and he looked between them. Suddenly his brilliant plan began to crumble around him, and his gaze fell on the forlorn basket. “But… _cheese_.”

“We can pack cheese sticks!” Kairi replied, which earned her a watery smile. He rubbed at his eyes, getting sand on his face and in his hair, but he perked up a little at that.

“And moon pies,” Riku suggested, although he still had his back to them, his training never done.

That was all he needed to hear. Sora’s mood perked up instantly and he laughed, wiping away the last of his tears.

“Yeah!” he agreed. “This is gonna be the best trip ever!”


End file.
